


Little Dove

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Femslash Friday, Genderbending, fem!Dwalin - Freeform, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is so very easily upset by the Durin boys, and Dwalin tries so hard to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

> Watched too much Game of Thrones and I love how everyone calls Sansa "Little dove" (or just "Little bird") so I guess I got it from there. I feel like it should be an insult though, considering dwarrows are meant to be all tough and shit...oops.
> 
> This also has an illustration to go with it! http://guldfiskn.tumblr.com/post/51778400439/already-friday-here-in-sweden-also-up-early-for

Hidden away in a cupboard in the old, dark shack, Dwalin found her. Sniffling, sobbing, trying to hide her face when Dwalin’s lantern lit it up. Ori was so terribly small, Dwalin thought, as she managed to fit into that cupboard - none of the other dwarves would’ve been able to do that.

“What’s wrong, lass? Did the lads upset yeh?” Dwalin asked as softly as she could manage - she was certain Ori would never come out if she used her normal, quite aggressive voice - as she reached out to gently touch the scribe.

Staying silent for a few seconds, Ori continued to hide her face as she mumbled back, "They said this quest isn't a place for someone like me..."

"A girl?" Dwalin was one word away from sprinting over to the king's nephews and beating them to death.

"No," Ori sniffed, "a scribe."

Had she not been pressed into a cupboard, resting against a wall, Ori would have fallen backwards as the warrior let out a barking laugh. "Ha! They're only jealous. Yeh see, Kili isn't very good at reading, and Fili is even worse. Their writing is terrible, both of 'em, because they never bothered to practice."

"I-I know they're only joking when they say those things, they don't mean it. It still hurts though. They don't think I can defend myself at all..."

Dwalin gave the dwarrowdam in the cupboard a confident smile, and held out her hand for Ori to take. "Little dove, come out from there and I promise to teach yeh how to fight. We'll show the lads who are the real warriors around here."

\--

"Hands further apart, yeh need to be able to hold it proper. And yer feet-" Dwalin nudged Ori's feet apart with one of her own. "Now swing, but not too hard, or yeh might drop it."

A proud grin spread on Dwalin’s face as Ori hit the target just as she was meant to, spreading splinters of wood on the ground. Fili and Kili, watching from their places by the campfire, clapped their hands politely, never having seen Ori do anything like it before.

“Thank you so much for teaching me, miss Dwalin,” Ori mumbled, focusing so hard on not stuttering that her gaze locked on the hammer in her hands. “I-I really appreciate it and I wish I could repay you somehow...”

Dwalin so dearly wished she could’ve seen the look on Ori’s face when she leaned in and pressed her lips against the scribe’s own. She was certain it would have been priceless.

“Goodness, Dwalin, I-I’m-” Ori got no further before the heir of the throne, accompanied by his brother, began shouting, howling, whistling and laughing, causing Ori to attempt hiding her face once more.

But Dwalin caught hold of Ori’s hands, moving them from her face. “No, little dove, they’re only jealous.”

With a shy smile, Ori whispered: “Of me, for kissing the greatest warrior in all of Middle-Earth...”

Dwalin shook her head. “They’re jealous of me, for kissing the prettiest, kindest and most clever scribe any of us will ever meet.”


End file.
